Sparkle! Prince PreCure
is a magical boy Pretty Cure series created by CureKurogane. This series is a direct sequel/spin-off to the 2012 series, Smile PreCure!. The series focuses on five high-school boys who are chosen to fight as the legendary Princes, the Pretty Cure to fight the Dyspair Kingdom who are after the Soleil Gems which are scattered on Earth and they are needed to restore Rainbow Land and the Sweets Kingdom. Aside from the normal PreCure formula, the series takes more of a 'shonen' vibe, more of the action genre and talks about emotions, gender stereotyping/prejudice, and acceptance/self-worth. The series main themes are gemstones, fairytales, and angels. Production Coming soon... Synopsis In a distant universe, there is a world called Rainbowland, where different kingdoms lived in harmony. The three powerful kingdoms: The Prism Kingdom, The Fantasia Kingdom, and The Sweets Kingdom. These divisions have been in alliance for generations and every year, the would come together to celebrate the Soleil Festival, where the ruler of the Prism Kingdom, Queen Lumina would spread the light of golden rimmed gemstones called the Soleil Stones, bringing joy to the citizens of Rainbowland. However, during the Soleil Festival one day, everything changed. A dark kingdom named the Noir Kingdom attacked Rainbowland within seconds. King Cauchemar, the ruler of the Noir Kingdom declared the stand of Rainbowland to be their last and the reason for it - to gain the power of the Soleil Stones and turned all happiness into tragedy. With the antagonists of different fairy tales under his alliance, Cauchemar unleashed a great force upon Rainbowland, taking away its light and color and weakening all of the citizens who sustained the same element within their hearts. When all hope was lost, Queen Lumina used every bit of her crystal magic and fought Cauchemar with all of her might, weakening him and locking him under a crystallized prison after his defeat. But the damage has already been done and all of the citizens have fallen under Cauchemar's spell. With no power left within her, Lumina's best motive is to send the Soleil Stones to Earth and has sent five special Soleil Stones to the planet, under the guidance of Momotaro '''from the Fantasia Kingdom and '''Princess Mocha from the Sweets Kingdom. Upon their arrival, they meet a high-spirited Hizaki Shiro, who was on his way to Hokkyokusei High School... and his life soon begins to change for great of good. Characters 'Prince Pretty Cures' / Shiro is an enthusiastic 17-year-old young man who believed in heroes and has always wanted to become one himself. Because of this, he has developed a love for American superheroes such as Marvel, DC, and Power Rangers as well as the Tokusatsu heroes like Kamen Rider and even the magical girls such as Sailor Moon. But due to his liking, he is always teased and ridiculed by his peers when he was younger as well as the adults causing him to react badly. However, as he got older, his love for heroes never left his heart. Shiro tends to be a bit overexcited and doesn't think through. With the Ruby Soleil Stone, Shiro transforms into the Prince of the Courageous Flame, Cure Leo. His theme color is red/orange and can manipulate the element of fire. / Tenya is a 17-year-old aspiring baseball player who is in the baseball team, the Hokkyokusei Stallions while working at his parents' street food shop when not in school. Like Shiro, Tenya is very enthusiastic, always showing up with a bright smile on his face. He began playing baseball after being inspired by his uncle who is a famous baseball player and informed him that he's not really playing baseball unless he's enjoying the sport. Tenya has gained a fanbase because of his dedication to the sport, being given the nickname With the Rubellite Soleil Stone, Tenya transforms into the Prince of the Shining Star, Cure Nova. His theme color is pink and can manipulate starlight. * / * / * / Items * The Prince Pact is the main transformation item in the series. The boys must use this item along with their Prince Soleil Stones to transform into their Cure forms with the call "Pretty Cure, Prince Charge!" * The Soleil Stones are the main collectible items of the series. They are golden rimmed gemstones that hold incredible power and abilities known in the universe. They are scattered by the Queen of the Prism Kingdom, Lumina, in order to stay safe from the hands of King Cauchemar who is after the Soleil Stones and the denizens of the Noir Kingdom, are trying to steal them restore Cauchemar's full form. There are five special Soleil Stones called the Prince Soleil Stones, which allow the boys to transform into the Pretty Cure. **'Ruby Soleil Stone' - Cure Leo's Soleil Stone. Represents fire and Courage **'Tourmaline Soleil Stone' - Cure Nova's Soleil Stone. Represents starlight and Love **'Diamond Soleil Stone' - Cure Raiden's Soleil Stone. Represents electricity and Kindness **'Emerald Soleil Stone' - Cure Jet's Soleil Stone. Represents wind and Strength **'Sapphire Soleil Stone' - Cure Shield's Soleil Stone. Represents water and Knowledge Locations Coming soon... Manga Adaptation Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Mangas Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Sparkle! Prince PreCure